It's Your Turn
by law vert
Summary: Dia tidak akan kembali.#birthdayfic


**Dislaimer : I don't own Death Note**

**Warning: OOC, Plotless. Tanjobi omedetto gozaimasu, Near. 24 august**

.

.

Dia tidak akan kembali, pikir Near.

Kilat menyambar bagai tangan tuhan yang murka bersama derasnya hujan. Bocah itu memandang dari balik kaca, berduka untuk seseorang. Nate River tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun emosi dalam ritmis wajahnya, sekalipun kabar tadi datang secara tiba-tiba, Nate River hanya terbelalak sebentar lalu kembali berkutat dengan puzzle yang sudah beratus-ratus kali dia susun.

"Near, L telah tiada." Near menatap sang pembawa berita, masih dalam posisi favoritnya, duduk dengan sebelah lutut menekuk sebagai penopang dagu. Dia kembali memilin ujung rambut putih saljunya; bisu.

Alfabet L di permukaan puzzle dia runtuhkan.

_Pembohong. Padahal aku selalu menantikan kehebatan detektif nomor satu dunia. Ternyata kau hanya pembohong._

Tangannya bergetar sebentar, penyampai berita kematian telah ambil langkah; pedih mendengar duka sekaligus melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi Near.

Hujan makin deras, lengan kemejanya mengerut ke siku, memperlihatkan kulit pucat albinonya saat dia menyentuh kaca. Dia menggores sebuah nama, L.

.

.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sana?" Near ingat pertama pertemuan pertama mereka, dia pasti terlihat menjijikan karena memeluk diri sendiri di ujung gang buntu sarang tikus dan tong sampah. Nate saat itu tak menjawab pemuda bermata panda yang postur berdirinya tak normal; membungkuk.

"Ini tempat rahasia saya, saya harap anda tidak di sana untuk melihat kode yang saya masukkan, ini sangat rahasia."

Sedikitpun tak Nate gubris, orang dewasa hanya menimbulkan luka dalam diri Nate. Ternyata lelaki berambut hitam acak-acakan itu melangkah dengan sepatu keds kusamnya mendekati Nate; Nate memeluk dirinya lebih rapat, bersiap untuk menerima pukulan.

Jari-jari lelaki itu menyentuh kepala Nate yang lemah, manik hitamnya mengamati wajah bocah itu tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun; sama seperti yang ditatap.

Perlahan tangan kurus yang ternyata tak selemah kelihatannya mengangkat tubuh kecil Nate dari permukaan semen dingin. Sambil menggendong anak itu dia membuka pintu besi tertutup sulur tanaman. Nate terbelalak, pria itu tidak bergurau tentang pintu rahasianya.

Selama itu pemuda anti sinar matahari itu mengurung Nate, Nate tidak keberatan meskipun dia hanya mendapati makanan berglukosa yang disantap pemuda itu, Nate merasa aman. Sementara iris yang warnanya sama dengan miliknya bergulir mengikuti rangkaian huruf atau sebuah diagram di layar, Nate menghabiskan waktu dekat rak buku; membaca tiap informasi semudah mencerna teh hangat.

Tiba—tiba pemuda itu melompat ke sofa tunggal di samping Nate. Berjongkok sekalipun di atas sofa.

Hanya terpaku memutar lollipop dalam teh bercampur susu. Nate menutup buku, memandang laki-laki yang di layar komputernya selalu terpampang satu alphabet, L.

"Saya punya tempat yang bagus untukmu, akan ada teman dan rumah," katanya tanpa intonasi.

Nate tidak siap. Baginya rumah adalah di sini. Di lab yang penuh Komputer, buku dan sepasang sofa lusuh tempatnya biasa membaca atau membongkar kepingan puzzle.

"Saya akan pergi jauh," dia berhenti. "Mungkin tidak akan kembali."

Kebiasaan Nate muncul, dia memilin helai rambut putihnya dalam diam menatap ujung jemari _kakinya;_ ada himpitan kekhawatiran bersarang di dadanya.

"Tempat ini akan saya lenyapkan, -mungkin tidak, tempat ini akan anda kunjungi sewaktu-waktu. Anda cerdas, anda akan melampaui saya."

Nate mendongak, pemuda aneh itu tersenyum, bukan sebuah senyum yang indah; tapi terlihat tulus karena dia mencoba.

"… L … _arigatou," cicit Near._

.

.

Wammy's House. Nate menemukan banyak anak senasib dengannya, tapi tak satupun anak cukup tertarik menemaninya bermain lego atau catur. Bagi mereka itu membosankan. Mengikuti saran L, Near membaca lebih banyak, hampir seluruh isi perpustakaan selesai dibacanya ketika dia berusia tiga belas. Sekarang dia sangat ingin bertemu L, ingin sedikit memamerkan hasil belajarnya, sayang L tak mungkin beradu pengetahuan ataupun mendengarnya bicara lebih banyak daripada hanya berucap terima kasih atau menyebut namanya.

Near meremas kertas pasel. Emosi menyengatkan rasa sakit yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan.

_Pembohong. Pembohong. Kau kalah dari Kira? _

Near terpekur, bahkan ketika L sudah mati tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi kecerdasannya. Dia menciptakan kecerdasan lain, tertanam dalam diri Near.

_Arigatou, L. Giliranmu sudah habis, sekarang biar aku tunjukkan padamu hasil belajarku._

_Sayonara, arigatou._

**_Nanimonai kurai yoru ni_**

**_Saitei na itoshiki hibi yo_**

**Owari**

**Ps: huaaaaaaa I really miss you my dear, Near … happy birthday … this is my gift to you**


End file.
